A SasuHina Love Story Konoha High
by SesiKessimas
Summary: Its the day Uchiha Sasuke came back, that Hinata found a feeling stronger than any other...the feeling of love.


**A SasuHina Love Story**

**Day One**

**--**

**One year, in Konoha High, Sasuke Uchiha had come back to Konoha, during High School. This year, he was promising himself he would fall in love with a girl. He doesn't know who, but whoever she is, he wants to make her happy...**

**Now the story begins...**

"Hello, my students." said a voice from the inercome, "Hope you all LOVE our High and see smiling faces ALL down the halls!" The voice was making the students laugh, except, of coarse Sasuke.

Sasuke had noticed someone else not laughing, either... Who was it? Hinata. Sweet, precious, shy Hinata. _Hyuuga. I've despised them for so long. But for some reason, this year, it's her I don't despise. Why is this? Could she be the one this year? _Sasuke thought to himself.

Ino looked over at Sasuke and her eyes turned to hearts, noticing he was back.

Sasuke covered himself in his hoodie, hiding himself from Sakura, who he thought was still ALL over him but noticed her staring at Gaara, blushing all over.

Sasuke looked over at Hinata. She looked over at him and smiled, him turning away. His stomach got all quizy. _Is she the one...? _He thought again. Over and over and over.

As the teacher asked " A noun tells about a person, place, thing, and idea. Who can name a place?" she asked, looking around. "Ahh, you. Sasuke, the new kid."

"Hinata" he blurted out, not thinking.

Kid's started to laugh and Hinata blushed.

Sasuke sunk down, under his desk.

"Correct. Now who can name an place? Naruto."

"Hinata's house with Neji standing in the doorway." he said sarcasticly.

"Naruto..." the teacher said. "Do you want detention on the first day?"

"Nooooo, Sir." he smiled.

The bell rang and everybody hurdeled out. Seeing Hinata walk out the door, Sasuke walked towards the door at the same time.

"Hey, Hinata-chan. I'm sorry if I embarresed you..." Sasuke said, thinking he was stupid. "I'm probably stupid to even be talking to you..."

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun. And you shouldn't feel stupid talking to me." Hinata said. She smiled at him and they walked together down the hall to Pre-Algebra.

Sasuke sat down beside Hinata and they went through all the rules.

The teacher gave them all a form to give to their parents to take home and sign. The only people she didn't give them to were Sasuke and Naruto.

When they look around, they see 2 new people sitting beside each other in the back.

"Who are they?" Sakura asks.

"I don't really know..." she said. "You two, come up here and introduce yourselves."

"Is she talking to us, **Sesi**?" the girl with white hair asked.

"Yes, **Whisper**..." I said

Sesi helped whisper up there. Sesi intruduced herself first.

"Hello. My name is Kessimas, Sesi. I come fro-" the teacher, **Mrs. Hatake**, Kakashi's wife, cut me off.

"Sesi?" she said. "It's me, **Ava**!" she said, giving Sesi a hug.

Sesi smiled. "Hey, Ava..." I said.

Ava took down Sesi's hoodie, showing the class her big, fluffy cat ears. Sesi raised her hood back up.

"My name is Kessimas, Sesi. I come from Sunagakure_sand_ and I like animals." I said super fast as I sat down beside Whisper.

Whisper walked up to the front of the class.

"My name is Whisper. I have no last name, my family was killed when I was 6 and I have been blind ever since." Whisper said as she walked back over to Me, who was helping her back to her seat.

Hinata and Sasuke just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Uchiha, Sasuke. Come up here please and introduce yourself." Ava said, smiling.

Sasuke walked to the front of the class.

"My name is Uchiha, Sasuke. My clan died when I was 5, I want to kill my brother, and I'm really not new here..." he said, sitting back down.

Hinata felt quezy inside while smiling at Sasuke. _I'm starting to like...Sasuke...love..._ Hinata thought to herself and began to blush at him.

Sasuke looked at her and blushed also. _She's the one... _Sasuke thought.

The next bell rang and it was GYM.

When Sasuke and Hinata walked into the GYM, he went left and she went right.

Going to the locker rooms, Hinata saw Sesi.

"Hello." Hinata said as she smiled at her.

"Hi..." Sesi said back.

Whisper couldn't take GYM but it was an hour for her to do anything, so, she signed up. In GYM, she sat and she drew, her being very artistic.

GYM lasted 2 hours so now, it was lunch.

At lunch, they had Pizza, a cookie, fruit, salad, and any drink they wanted.

Sesi sat with Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Whisper, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru.

Neji sat beside Sesi. Across from her was Hinata, sitting beside Sasuke. Beside him was Shikamaru, sitting beside Whisper. Across from them Kiba, Gaara, and Sakura.

Ava pulled up a chair between Sesi and Hinata, eating lunch with them. Then came Kakashi, sitting beside Ava.

They all smiled and enjoyed lunch.

Ava's freetime was during 5th hour, but it wasn't really freetime, she teaches Science, too.

"You all know me and hopefully, like me." Ava joked while smiling.

Sesi rolled her eyes but smiled.

All they did was do the same thing that they did in 2nd hour.

The bell rang. Social Studies.

All the same things as pretty much the others.

Now, Choir. Which, of coarse, Ava was also the teacher of!

The day ended with Sasuke walking Hinata home, Ava being best friends with everybody, and Whisper having someone ALWAYS walk her home.


End file.
